Laughing With
by HolyRiot11
Summary: What if things had gone differently in StD? Warning: Contains character death and maybe oocness.


Laughing With

**A/N: Not a sonfic, just a oneshot based on some lines from the song. Contains character death, possible OOC (no pun intended) and overall sadness.**

* * *

She was disappointed for two reasons.

Drakken had failed, and Drakken had played with someone's feelings.

Bad enough he looses, but he looses even when he's using those cheap tricks? He's destined to fail, it looks like. Using underhanded tactics was bad too. Sure, she cheats at a lot of things, but she doesn't toy with people. As she pulls herself up from the edge of the tower, she starts walking away. She doesn't want to be here when the cops show up. Few things are more annoying than being in the same prison as her employer.

She can hear his ranting no matter where she is.

As she starts fleeing from the building, she looks around. She doesn't necessarily want to run into an emotionally unstable, practically super powered teenager, after all. That would make her escape much more-

Crap.

Kim Possible stands in front of her, looking pissed as all hell even as she smiles at the green villainess.

"You know what I really hate?" She asks the same question Shego had asked her earlier. Shego scowls briefly before letting the expression melt into a mocking smirk. She can't let Kimmie see how disappointed she is about either of the two things, after all. She has a reputation to keep up. Getting into her fighting pose, she asks a question she know will piss the teenager off:

"That your date melted?"

"No," Kim growls, fake smile falling off of her face as she glares right at her. "You." She readies a kick, and Shego can see the suit charge it up, but she gets out of her combat form when she realizes something.

Kimmie is blaming her.

Kim Possible, who saves the world out of the kindness of her own damn heart, thinks that Shego, sexy bitch of a villain, helped hatch the plan to toy with her emotions, and willingly helped with it.

Shego opens her mouth for one second before Kim unleashes the super charged kick, landing a solid hit right on Shego's stomach. The green woman can _hear _and _definitely_ feel all of ribs break as she's launched backwards. She shouts in rage and pain as she's catapulting through the air. Just as she's about to hit the electrical tower, she sees Kim's hateful gaze slowly turn into a satisfied smirk.

No.

She doesn't want to be the last thing she sees.

She reaches a hand out, opening her mouth. She doesn't want Kim to hate her. She respects her too much. For the first time in her life she wants to apologize to someone. Hell, she wants to apologize to everyone. Her brothers, her parents, even the buffoon. She doesn't want to-

She hears her own screaming before she realizes she's being electrocuted.

Kim's smirk fades as she watches Shego get zapped with thousands of volts of electricity. The tower starts to fall as Shego goes down, rubble crushing the woman midair. She hears her rival scream in pain and what sounds almost like sorrow. She didn't know this happened. She didn't _want_ this to happen. She thought Shego would do what she always did. Come back, fully healed, waiting to try her hand at beating the hero shitless.

She quickly makes her way down the tower as Shego is buried beneath the debris. She starts digging through the rubble, moving pieces of the building aside as she attempts to unearth her only worthy adversary. Someone who's saved her own life before, and has somehow never actually put her in a situation where she knew she would die.

Soon enough, paramedics are there, helping her dig, and it's not long after that that they find Shego. Her eyes are open and she looks almost shocked (no pun intended). It's obvious just by looking that she's in a lot of pain, and Kim watches as the paramedics pick her up. Shego looks at Kim and reaches out, attempting to mouth something before she knocks out.

_She was probably trying to fight me,_ thinks Kim. _She probably hates me now. _

Guilt suddenly overwhelms the teen as she follows the paramedics into the ambulance. They don't ask any questions, they just try to treat the burns, try to keep the villainess alive. Her eyes widen as she realizes the last thing she'd said to the villain was that she hated her. With a shaky hand, she brushes raven locks out of Shego's face.

Shego looks peaceful in her sleep.

Right now, Kim is not looking at her rival. Her rival is angry, evil, narcissistic and mean, but she is not this calm. She's looking at whoever Shego was before she was a villain. Maybe even who she was before she was a hero. She's looking at the person who reached out before she was shocked and crushed.

Kim doesn't want to be the reason this person dies.

Kim doesn't want to be the reason Shego dies.

* * *

The doctors work all night.

Officially, Shego dies twice. Kim nearly has a heart attack every time she flat-lines. Ron is there, next to her, concerned for Kim more than he is for Shego, but concerned for the villainess nonetheless.

They wait for as long as they have to. They're the only ones who care enough besides some villains, and they can't afford to show their faces here. Drakken is there, with two guards, silent for once and occasionally glaring at Kim, who immediately lowers her gaze.

His glare is accusatory. Blaming her for Shego's current situation.

And he's right.

And when Shego flat-lines for the last time, he's the first one to stand. Ignoring his guards, he walks over to Kim and stares down at her. "Kim the killer," he calls her, quietly, before walking out, the guards running after him. Later, he will stop his career as a villain, useless without his bodyguard/sidekick, surrender to the authorities, and be sent to rehab.

Ron goes over and half-heatedly says something goofy before leaving Kim and her own mother alone in the room. Kim looks at Shego's corpse and briefly tries to fix the woman's frazzled hair, but gives up when it proves impossible. Shego doesn't look green anymore, she notes, just pale.

She feels inexplicably calm, but as soon as she opens her mouth to say her goodbyes she bursts into tears. She killed her. Her rival, her adversary, her role model at one point. The most dangerous woman in the world and the best thief there would ever be.

Shego had a life out of her work. Friends and family, though she was reluctant to speak to the later. She wasn't just someone Kim fought. She was a sister. A daughter. Possibly a good friend. Drakken's sidekick. The vast majority would rejoice. Kim Possible killed the most dangerous supervillain. Yay.

The few that knew her would either cry or be confused. Shego was a constant. Shego always bounced back, ready to fight. Shego wasn't supposed to die.

Her mother pats her back, a bit confused but wanting to comfort her daughter. "Kimmie-" she begins, but Kim cuts her off.

"Don't call me that," she begs through her tears. "Just... don't call me that."

Later on, Kim Possible would retire.

On some days, she would look at an old scar or burn, and remember who gave her it.

On those days, Kim Possible would beg for forgiveness.

* * *

**A/N: "No one's laughing at God on the day they realize that the last thing they'll ever see is a pair of hateful eyes. No one's laughing at God when they say their goodbyes."**

**If I owned the show, Kigo would be everywhere and Shego would rule the world, so it's obvious that I just don't have the damn show. _Yet._ Don't own the song either. That comes from Regina Spektor.**


End file.
